Secrets
by Spartan-1204
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling to the beautiful town of Graydale, what is it with this strange Absol that threatens Ash, why is Ash afraid to go to Graydale, and just what is Ash hiding! AAML. NO FLAMES! Rated for later chapters!
1. Absol?

**Secrets**

Disclaimer: I don't own this! If I did you'd all bow down to my malevolent rule!

Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling to the beautiful town of Graydale, what is it with this strange Absol that threatens Ash, why is Ash afraid to go to Graydale, and just _what_ is Ash hiding! NO FLAMES!

Chapter I: Absol?

Ash: 18

Misty: 19

Brock: 21

"Ash! What do you think you're doing!" yelled an obviously perturbed redhead named Misty. Ash was running a _little_ too far ahead of her.

"What's it look like I'm doing? Taking a shower?" yelled back a raven haired boy. "I'm trying to get to the next town _and_ my next badge!"

"Ash!" yelled Brock, a tall man that has a problem getting women. "There _is_ no gym in the next town!"

"Oh, what town _are_ we going to?" asked Ash, a little more than confused.

"ASH! You don't even know what town we're going to!" yelled Misty, slightly unhappy with Ash's obvious ingorance.

"It says here, that we're going to the town of Graydale." It's supposed to be beautiful, I hope the women are too!" said Brock, drooling.

"G-Graydale?" said Ash, looking a little scared.

"Yes, why?" Brock inquired.

"Ash? Why do you look so scared?" asked Misty.

Ash got defensive, "Scared? Who's scared? I'm not scared! I've heard that their Poke'mon are _really_ tough, that's it, yeah."

Misty looked at him, "Sure." She turned to Brock, "I think he's hiding something." She whispered to him.

"Yeah, let's just follow along." Brock whispered back.

They continued walking until they reached a small lake that a cliff overlooked, the water was clear as crystal and not a Poke'mon was in it.

Brock stopped, "This looks like a good place to rest!" He set down his backpack and began to pull out a wide variety of spices and herbs.

"What are you doin'?" asked Ash, looking worried.

"Just getting lunch ready," Brock gave a sideways smile, "It's your favorite, spicy pizza pancakes!" Ash just continued to look worried, glancing up at the cliff every once in a while.

"Now I _know_ something's wrong." said Misty, "You never act like this when Brock cooks his special food." Ash just continued to look at the cliff.

"Ash," said Misty, getting his attention, "I'm worried." He just looked at her for a minute and sighed.

"Fine, guys I-" Ash got interrupted by a Razor Wind attack from an Absol that had appeared on the cliff face. Ash got hit by the attack right in the side, he gasped and grabbed his ribs. Ash then got a good look at the Absol.

"No..." Ash gasped looking at the Absol with wide eyes, "Y-you're..." The Absol narrowed it's eyes when it saw Ash.

It grinned.

$--$

Spartan-1024: Well, whaddya guys think, sorry I left Pikachu out of this chapter, but he's asleep in Ash's backpack: P

REVIEW OR I WILL CEASE WRITING! btw: sorry it's so short, but this is more of a prolouge.


	2. Duster?

**Secrets**

Here goes chapter II, thanks fans! All of your positive reviews made me feel good!

Disclaimer: Meh...

Chapter II: Duster?

"Duster..." Ash said, nearly inaudible, his voice full of anger. Absol just stood there, grinning at Ash with a mouthful of fangs.

Pikachu then chose that time to crawl out of Ash's backpack from his little 'R&R' time. Pikachu took that moment to look around, it saw Ash on the ground, holding onto his side, which was bleeding. He saw Brock and Misty staring past him with shocked looks on their faces, he followed their gazes and saw the Absol. It didn't take Pikachu long to put two-and-two together, he jumped down in front of Ash, glaring at Absol, he began to charge up an attack.

"Pikachu, no!" yelled Ash, "This is _my_ fight." he growled.

Absol just stood there grinning, "I shoulda' known you'd be hangin' with people like _these_." It said venomously, it's voice was deep, dripping with anger and loathing towards everyone that stood before it.

"I-It spoke!" gasped Misty, "How can an Absol speak?"

Brock just stood there, perplexed, "I-I don't know!"

Absol gave a mock hurtful look, "Aw, they keep calling me 'Absol', I have a _name_ you know!"

Misty looked at Absol, "And that would be?"

"As your friend '_Ash_' said, Duster." he said plainly. "Duster, as in, I'm gonna _dust_ you outta here!" Duster charged at Misty and Brock. "No!" Ash jumped out in front of Duster's attack and got hit instead.

Duster looked at Ash, faux worry on it's face, "Oh, I _so_ wanted to get rid of this distraction first." Ash stood up shakily and glared at it, "You're gonna have to deal with _me _first, Duster." Duster grinned, "Fine, let's fight, here, now." Ash thought for a second, "No, let's take it to the old battle grounds, you still remember where it is?" Duster glared at him, "I do if you do." Ash glared at Duster and coughed, he almost collapsed from where he was standing, "How about we have the fight tomorrow?" "Fine," said Duster, "but I'm not gonna tell the clan to let you through to the town, you're forbidden." he grinned, "Or have you forgotten?" "Believe me," Ash said, "I haven't forgotten. Now go away and let me get ready."

Duster looked at Ash and gave him a evil grin, on that almost yelled 'I'll be waiting' and took off over the cliff face.

Everyone just stood there in silence, then Misty spoke, "Ash?" she asked worriedly, "What was that about?"

Ash looked at her and said, "Nothing, just something I wished would never happen."

Brock walked over to Ash, "Quit talking, we have to get to Graydale if we're gonna get you fixed up."

"NO!" yelled Ash, "Did you not hear what Duster said? They _will_ kill you if you try to get by." he said darkly. "So I advise you don't try anything."

"You're gonna listen to some Absol?" questioned Misty.

"Yes, I am, now I have to get ready to fight Duster, if you'll excuse me." Pikachu stepped in front of Ash as he tried to walk away. "Pikachu," Ash said, his temper rising, "I don't have time for this." he said, gritting his teeth.

Pikachu shook his head, "Pikachupi!" Ash just shakily stepped over Pikachu and went over to the lake.

"Alrighty then, I'll show you what this is all about." Ash growled. He reached over to his side where it was bleeding and put his hand on it, the spot where he had his hand began glowing with rainbow colors.

Brock gasped, "Recover! Ash! How can _yo_u use Recover?"

Ash took his hand away from his side, which had completely healed and turned toward Misty and Brock

"Ash!" Misty gasped, "Y-Your eyes, and hair!" Ash's eyes had turned red, and his hair was white.

He held up a hand with black claws now on it and said:

"I'm not what you think I am."

_**--$--**_

Alright! That's another chapter AND another cliffhanger! I'm SO mean! Ha ha, meaner than a potato!

REVIEW OR I QUIT! btw: I'm also starting a new fic, it's called 'Torture' and it WILL be graphic, watch for it!


End file.
